Grom Fest
"Grom Fest" is the 26th episode of the second season of Stoked, and the 52nd overall. It marks the series finale of Stoked. Summary It's time for Gromfest, the most epic teen surf competition on the West Coast. Everyone's stoked to tear up some waves! Everyone, that is, except Johnny, who has to take care of a sick Bummer. Plot The Kahuna starts of by commentating on the Gromfest, declaring it the biggest surf contest in the Pacific Northwest, which cuts to the scene of Ripper and Emma doing push-ups, Johnny trying to do a push-up, Fin doing a one handed while eating a chocolate bar and Wipeout just flopping around on the ground. Then the Kahuna announces that only one betty and one dude will take home the golden totem. Everyone is stoked except Reef and Broseph, who are lying on the beach and playing video games while eating junk food. While running, Fin trips over their garbage. Fin then asks why aren't they training for Gromfest. Reef then brags that he has Gromfest locked because he has the skills, the hair and the Reef brand Long boards. Lo then explains its part of their newly-formed product line, "Reef and Lo Fun Sports", and she pictures Reef winning Gromfest, then the triple crown then the world. Reef then butts in to call it "Reefster Fun Sports". Lo then replies that they are still working on the name. Reef then says since he has Gromfest locked, he can work on his trash talking skills. He starts by calling Fin a "Baby board riding non-man being fake blonde donkey" Fin replies saying he is a "Pointy headed shrimp brain.." but doesn't get to finish as she is knocked over by Wipeout and Reef laughs at her. Then Johnny gets a call from Bummer, saying he hugged a sickly looking child and has now got a stomach bug and he needs Johnny to nurse him back to health. Johnny then says to Emma he won't be winning Gromfest this year, then Reef replies "or this century". Later, Emma attempts to ride a wave before she wipes out. Emma then implies that she doesn't have a chance at Gromfest. Fin than rides up to reassure Emma by saying that she's only been riding for two months and she's up against top surfers that would push their mothers of a cliff to win. Emma then accepts that, but then decides if she is going to surf in Gromfest, she will not be fiftieth out of fifty. Fin then cheers Emma on. Emma then catches a smooth ride before she is bumped by a blonde-haired chick. When they come up, the blonde chick asks what she was doing, explain she was crushing the curl. Emma then corrects her by saying she was shooting the curl. The blonde than says she doesn't need to be told how to surf talk as she spent the whole summer learning to surf on the artificial wave machine, saying that she owns that thing just like she's going to own Gromfest. Emma then implies to herself that she will not be beaten by that "Malibu Barbie". Broseph then floats by on his surfboard, saying competition brings out your inner jerk. He then says it's not about the competition or sponsors. Then Reef rides by and splashes Broseph and Emma. Broseph than says that was not cool. Reef then shouts at them that surf school is in and they just got a big fail. Broseph then says cool it with the trash talk and that he is not even in Gromfest. Reef then replies and says it's a good thing Benny, as he would shred Broseph like a log horn. Broseph then realises that Reef just called him a Benny (an amateur no talent noob). Then Emma asks if Broseph is okay. Broseph says he is not even close. People can call him a surf bum, a slacker and a person who fails at basic hygiene. And they are all true but a Benny, Reef has gone too far. Broseph then declares he will compete against Reef in the Gromfest. In the hotel lobby, Johnny is trying to get Bummer to puke in the bucket. Broseph then comes and asks if he can sign up for Gromfest, which Johnny thinks is a bad idea and asks if Broseph has ever in a surfed competition before. Broseph says he hasn't but he has seen one on TV. Johnny then says he should be training and gives Broseph a bunch of old surf magazines that say that Beaver Tails are the ultimate surf food. Out on the waves, Fin is catching a sweet wave before Reef comes and says that the waves are too rough for little girls. Fin replies saying he should eat surf. Reef then says she should get some water wings but then remembers that her big butt will keep her afloat. Fin gets frustrated and flips of her board. When she gets up to stand on her board, she then says 'I will kick that toad in the...OWWWW!!!!' as she cramps her leg. As she is on shore she starts hopping on her good leg and screaming that it feels like there's a giant rat gnawing at her leg. Reef then shouts that there's a giant rat on her head to but then says it's just her face. Fin then reassures herself by saying that it's just a cramp and steps on her sore leg and hears a crack and screams in pain and then falls over. On the shore, the Kahuna is saying it's a beautiful day for the qualifiers and introduces Kianu Kole and Mal Jordan to the audience and begins the commentating. First up is Emma, who manages to qualify for the semi-finals. The blonde haired chick (whose name is Kaylie) also manages to qualify for the semi-finals, making Emma shout are you serious. The Kahuna replies saying serious enough. Next is Fin, who the Kahuna calls the "Battle-axe from Halifax", who once again cracks her leg and manages to score a place in the semi-finals too. Next is Broseph, who is eating three beaver tails while surfing shouting at them saying that they need to do their magic. Then his stomach rumbles and he punches it and lets a fart go, which send him flying into the air and he gets a place in the semis too. Next up is Reef, who has Lo driving a boat next to him and playing music. After Reef did his hand stand on his board, he gave the smack down to a wave. As he comes of his wave he sees Ripper, Lance, Broseph and Wipeout and calls them Stinky, Dopey, Loser, and Geek, respectively. The Kahuna begins saying that he has so much stoke, so much style, so much of a complete jerk. (Reef is not looking where he is going while the Kahuna is saying this) When the Kahuna said the word jerk, Reef manages to crash into the motor of Lo's boat, and sinks down into the water. On the shore Fin shouts 'what a Benny'. Emma and Fin then see bubbles coming up from the water. Emma then wonders if Reef is okay, then they see him pop up smiling, and Emma and Fin sigh with relief until it turns out to be one of his long board snapped in half and Fin says "ooh, that's not good". Reef is then seen underwater, trying to free his hair from being caught in a piece of wood and then after trying nearly passes out before a hand grabs his arm and he is yanked out of the water. Then on shore, Fin emerges with Reef around her shoulder spluttering water with a hairdo that looks like wolverine. When he discovers what happened to his hair, Reef then shouts at Fin for messing up his hair. Fin replies saying that she just saved his life. Reef then implies that she has ruined his life, as he was rocking the ultimate hair style and now he's rocking the ultimate bald spot and that he has nothing now. Then he runs out of the water crying and manages to fall into a bunch of surf boards then he says he can't even walk right. As he walks into a bunch of people he says look away from him and that Fin made him into a monster. Fin the walks up and calls him an ungrateful jerk and demands him to apologize to her right now. When she was about to say something else, she cracked her leg and screamed and managed to kick Reef in the face and both fall to the ground in pain, screaming. Broseph and Emma, who are standing by, watch as the twosome cry in pain. Then Broseph says that deep down, they really do like each other. Emma then says she has to go train and Broseph says he has to as well. Out on the beach in the evening, Emma is running and doing her push-ups. Over at the beaver tail stand, Broseph is buying another box of beaver tails and scarfing them down. Meanwhile at the staff lodge, Fin is putting an ice pack on her sore leg, then she puts on muscle relaxant cream and then she puts a pizza on her leg. In the bathroom, Reef is trying to cover his bald spot, and fails and begins to cry. Back on the beach, Lo unpacks boxes of t-shirts with Reef's face on them. Back in the surf lodge, Broseph is punching a punching bag and manages to punch it so hard that it erupts with beaver tails. Over at the beach again, Emma is paddling as hard as possible. Emma wakes up the following morning to find she had fallen asleep on the other side of the island, and she pulls out her phone to see the time is 9:00am and that she's going to be late for Gromfest, then she asks herself if the day could get any worse. As she says that, a bear turns up behind her. At the staff lodge, Fin wakes up to announce that she had five hours in a hot tub and six jars of muscle relaxant cream on her sore leg. As she stands up from her bed, she manages to flop onto the ground. Lo then asks when did she get all her bones removed. Then Reef turns up at the door crying that he is still bald and that he can't walk, can't surf and that he can't live, then he walks in the room and trips over Fin, who are now both on the floor screaming in pain. On the beach, the dudes' semi-finals begin and Reef turns up with a cap on his head to hide his bald spot, and right next to him, Lo roots for Reef and holds up a poster with him and his full set of hair, then he imagines an old man on a surf board being laughed at by people. Reef then flips off his board and manages to go through the middle of his hair in the poster. Lo reassures Reef and says to shake it off. Reef shakes his head and the cap comes off, Reef screams and shouts that the ocean has taken part of his do, and it won't rest until it has it all and runs off screaming. Lo then shouts at him saying that Gromfest is the other way. In the forest, Emma is running from the bear, which is intent on mauling and killing her, and panting that she must get to Gromfest. Down on the beach, Broseph is eating a beaver tail and spots Fin pulling herself along. Broseph then says that she doesn't look so good. Fin replies that she got too relaxed and that she is now like a human rubber chicken. Further down the beach, Reef is on the ground shivering with a towel on his head. Lo walks over and says that he can't quit now because she has already order little bobble head figures of Reef with his original hair do. Reef then asks her why does she have to remind him of his former glory. And then Lo reminds him of his deal of "Reef and Lo Fun Sports Inc.", which Reef reminds her that it's "Reefster Fun Sports Inc." Reef reveals that he can't even trash talk anymore, proven by complimenting Tuna McGillis's tan and teeth. Lo tells him to stop acting like a big bald baby and she comforts him. Reef says, "You mean so much to me. I couldn't go on without you. Every strand of you is so special," revealing that instead of talking to Lo (like she thought) he was speaking to his hair. Lo is angry that Reef cares more about his hair than her, but he says that he cares about them equally. Lo says that "Reef and Lo Fun Sports Inc." is finished, but Reef corrects her. Even more angry, Lo says that doesn't care what he calls it, but that she is done with it and that she is done with him. Reef says that she isn't dumping him because he is dumping her and they fight about who is dumping who. After trying to make a dramatic exit, Reef crashes into a hot dog card. Lo angrily throws a bobble-head at Reef while Broseph and Fin look on. Emma is running through the forest, checking her phone for the time. She has 15 minutes til the semifinals and thinks that she can just make it when she almost runs into an angry possum and then an angry skunk. She falls to the ground and sees a seemingly normal chicken, who then turns into a roaring hen. Broseph, eating another beaver tail, overhears the Kahuna talking to Kianu Kole about a hair cream that took care of his embarrassing little hair problem. Broseph steals the cream and gives it to a sad Reef, who apologizes for calling his friend a Benny and says that the only Benny around there himself and Johnny, who he says surfs like a crippled sloth. Johnny, overhearing this while helping a puking Bummer, protests before being puked on. Broseph shows Reef the cream and calls it an epic hair formula. Reef says that the Kahuna is a hair factory and reads the label, which says "hair depilatory", and thinks that it means hair grower. He slathers it all over his head and washes it off, revealing a completely bald head. Reef says his hair feels so light and manageable, like it's not even there. The Kahuna appears and reclaims his hair cream, saying that he needs to keep his legs baby smooth. Reef looks into a mirror, sees his bald head, and screams in horror. Emma is seen running through the forest, being chased by several vicious animals (the bear, the chicken, the skunk and a pig). Fin is the first in the girls' semifinals and the Kahuna introduces her as "the two-time Eastern Canadian champ." She struggles to stand up and falls, grasping onto the board. The Kahuna says that she just barely got into the finals, then Fin claims that her face is melting. Reef is angry with Broseph and threatens to make him eat sand. Broseph says that he needs to be positive and that with no hair, the ocean can't take what he doesn't have. Reef then claims that he is done with baldness and done with surfing and done with Broseph. He steals a wig from an old woman and demands 10 hot dogs with sauerkraut and extra sprinkles from Snack Shack. The wind blows away his wig and Snack Shack compliments Reef's "fierce, battle-ready haircut." Two of the Tropical Tan models come over and also compliment Reef's hair, saying they can't wait to see Reef win. Reef disappoints them by saying that he is no longer competing, but is excited when he realizes that the "ladies were digging the Q-ball" and says he is back, even getting his trash-talk back. Broseph appears and claims that he has eaten too many beaver tails, but then asks for more. Reef tells Broseph that his hair-melter just got him back in the game, to which Broseph is pleased. Reef sees Broseph's beaver tail and says that he should be on a training diet. Broseph claims that he is--an all beaver tail diet--and shows Reef the magazine. Reef reveals that the pages were stuck together and that what Broseph saw was just an ad for beaver tails. The reveal ultimate surf power food is mangoes. Broseph then pukes. Emma emerges from the forest just as she is about to be cut. Kaylie is then seen surfing, but wipes out after trying to use surf slang (and again messing up her slang terms). Emma does a move, but wipes out on landing. The Kahuna says that Kaylie got a disappointing 2.4. Upon coming out of the water, Kaylie seems ignorant of how badly she really did and talks to the camera, telling sponsors to call her. The Kahuna then says that Emma did a little better, getting a 2.6. Emma asks if that means she comes in 49th, to which the Kahuna says yes and wishes her better luck next time, but Emma is extremely happy with her score as she didn't get last. Reef is seen surfing, getting his confidence back, and doing well, while Lo (who is on the sidelines) holds up a poster with Reef's face and a line through it, showing that she is angry with him. Broseph is surfing and now eating mangoes, doing very well. In the girls' final, it's returning champion Betty Sandstone and human pancake, Fin McCloud. In the dudes' final, it's handsome bad boy Reef versus local good guy Broseph. Betty gets a 9.4 and time is running out for Fin, who is still far too relaxed and thinks that it is hopeless. The Kahuna agrees with her and says the only way she is going to win is if she gets fired up enough to use her floppy, floppy muscles. Fin knows this is true and tries to get mad, starting with insulting Reef by calling him a chrome-dome and telling him to put his head away as it is blinding children. Reef then replies by calling her an "amateur hour betty with a big lumpy butt." Fin gets so angry that she muscles start working and she gets a fat, juicy 9.6. Fin wins first, while Betty gets second. It's the hairball (Broseph) versus the Q-ball (Reef). Reef is hammering the waves with his aerodynamic head. He gets a 9.5. Broseph is having some tummy troubles and says that beaver tails and mangoes make too much gas, eventually having a huge burp. This gives him enough force to push him backwards into an epic 1080 and he gets a perfect 10, making him the winner. Everyone is sitting around the bonfire. On the girls' side, Emma compliments Fin's giant trophy, saying that she was amazing, then showing off her extremely tiny trophy for 49th place. Emma says that they are both winners and Fin laughs, saying all that she had to do was get "super Hulk mad," saying it was a good thing Reef was there to insult her. Lo says that Reef is an insult to manhood and says that if anybody wants him, they can have him, and that Lo Ridgemount is officially single. Fin seems happy and says, "Really?" Johnny asks Reef if he's really okay with getting second and Reef cluelessly says that number two is twice as good as number one. Broseph agrees with him, then says that the winner gets major swag, like cash and a sweet sponsor (which is revealed to be Beaver Tails Inc. and they've given him a lifetime supply of delicious tails). Reef questions this, as Broseph always says that surfing isn't about sponsorships, to which Broseph agrees but says he is also not cool with being hungry and then starts eating. Fin then appears and smacks Reef's head with her trophy, knocking him over as revenge for him telling her she had a big butt. She helps him up and then kisses him as payment for him making her mad enough for her to win. Reef, shocked, incoherently says, "Me mad? Win good?" Johnny and Lo are then seen talking and Lo says that she already has a new boyfriend picked out, saying that he's cute, he's sweet, and that he's a real surfer. Lo points to Broseph, but Johnny doesn't believe her. Lo says that she already has their company picked out, "Bro and Lo Sports Inc." Reef is following Fin around the Office, begging her for another kiss. He says that he'll make her a deal—if she kisses him, he'll diss her. Fin declines and starts playing hard-to-get with Reef while he continues to beg, saying "Pretty please? Pretty please with your giant butt on top?" Appearances * Fin * Reef * Johnny * Lo * Emma * Broseph * The Kahuna * Snack Shack * Ripper (does not speak) * Bummer * Kaylie (first and only appearance) * Tuna McGillis (does not speak) * Betty Sandstone (does not speak) * Kianu Kole (does not speak) * Mal Jordan (does not speak) * Wipeout (does not speak) * Tropical Tan Models (the blonde and the dark-skinned brunette, latter does not speak) * Unknown Female Surfer * Marvin Family * No Pants Lance (does not speak) * Chester Grizzle Trivia * In "Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!", Fin had proclaimed that she would not be competing in the girls' category (implying that she would be competing directly against Reef in the boys' category, even though she is a girl) when she took part in Gromfest in reply to Reef's belittling of her ranking among the world's top-ranked surfers. However, she does end up competing in the girls' category when Gromfest finally takes place; this may be because she was told that under Gromfest rules, girls cannot compete in the boys' category and vice-versa. Quotes Fin: Guys, what the heck? You do know that Gromfest is this weekend? Broseph: Gromfest, what? Wasn't that last year? Johnny: Pretty sure it's every year, bro. Fin: Uh, maybe you want to do a push up or two, Cream Pie. Reef: No thanks, Manface. Fin: What's that, Princess? Reef: I've already got Gromfest locked; I got the skills, the hair, and the Reef brand longboard. Reef: Since I've got Gromfest locked, I've got time to work on my trash talk, you baby-board riding, non-man being, fake blonde donkey! Fin: Grrrrr! I think that's about enough, you pointy-headed shrimp brain. (Gets ran over by Wipeout) Aah! Reef: Ha ha! Reefster rules! Johnny: Great, I guess I won't win Gromfest this year. Reef: More like this century, you sock-wearing walrus! Yes! Ha ha! Emma: Aw man! You're out of Gromfest? Johnny: Duty calls. (Holds up phone, Bummer vomits) Kaylie: What the what, man? I was poked brushing the curls! Emma: Don't you mean "shooting the curls"? Kaylie: Don't tell me how to talk surf! I've been surfing all summer on the artificial wave machine! Yeah, I own that baby, just like I'm gonna own Gromfest. Emma: If I can only beat one person, I will beat that Malibu barbie! Reef: Surf school is in, suckers, and y'all just got a big fat fail! Broseph: Cool it with the trash talk, guy! I'm not even in Gromfest. Reef: Good thing, benny, 'cause I'd shred you like a longhorn. Broseph: D—did he just call be a benny, an amateur, no-talent noob? Reef: Benny! Emma: Uh oh. Broseph, are you okay? Broseph: Not even close! Call me a surf bum, a slacker, a guy who fails at basic hygiene—all true, yo—but a benny? Dude has gone way too far! We settle this on the waves—''at Gromfest''! Emma: But I thought you were against competition. Reef: Get out of my pool, floaters! Emma: Take that benny to school! Reef: Pretty rugged out here for little girls! Fin: Eat surf! Reef: Yeah, better get some water wings. Oh, I forgot, your big butt. That'll keep you afloat. (Laughs) Fin: (Wipes out) I am gonna kick that toad in the— (Slips, cramping her leg) Aah! Ow ow ow! Cramp! Cramp! Ugh! It's like there's a giant rat gnawing at my leg! Ugh! Reef: You got a giant rat on your head, too! Oh wait, that's just your face! Yes! Broseph: (About Reef and Fin) You know, deep down, they really do like each other. Emma: I gotta go train. Broseph: Me too. Tasty, delicious training. Lo: You care more about your stupid hair than me?! Reef: No, I care about you both equally. Lo: That is it! Reef and Lo Fun Sports is finished! Reef: Reefster Fun Sports. Lo: Call it "The Flim Flam Poop Pants Corporation" for all I care! I'm done with it, and I'm done with you! The Kahuna: Oooh, a disappointing 2.4 for Kaylie. Kaylie: Hey, sponsors! Call me! The Kahuna: And just a little better for Emma, who gets a 2.6. Emma: Does that mean I came in 49th? The Kahuna: Yep, sorry. Better luck next— Emma: (Squeals excitedly and hugs The Kahuna) I'm 49th! I'm 49th! Fin: Hey, Chrome Dome, put your head away; it's blinding children. Reef: Whatever, you amateur hour betty with a big, lumpy butt! Fin: (Standing back up) Why, you bald-headed, dim witted, grod— (Screams and begins surfing) The Kahuna: And Fin goes from jellyfish to fighting fish! This daughter can slaughter! That's a fat, juicy 9.6 for Fin McCloud, who just won the girls' finals! (The crowd and Fin cheer) Emma: You were amazing, and check this out! (Holds her small trophy) Ah yeah! We're both winners! Fin: Ha ha! All I had to do was get super Hulk mad. Good thing Reef was there to insult me. Lo: Reef is an insult—to manhood. Anybody wants him, they can have him. Lo Ridgemount is officially single. Reef: Hold up. I thought you weren't about sponsorships. Broseph: True, but I'm also not about being hungry. So— (Starts snacking on Beaver Tails as Fin strikes Reef with her trophy) Reef: Aah! Fin: That's for saying I had a big butt, (Kisses Reef) and that is for making me mad enough to win. Lo: I already have a new boyfriend all picked out. He's cute, he's sweet, and he's a real surfer. Johnny: Cool. Who's the lucky guy? (Lo points to Broseph) Yeah, but seriously, who is he? Lo: The guy eating the Beaver Tails. Johnny: No. Broseph? And you? Lo: SSHHH! He doesn't know yet, but don't worry; I've got our business all worked out—Bro and Lo Fun Sports. (Johnny slaps his forehead) Reef: Just one kiss? Fin, come on! I'll make you a deal—if you kiss me, I'll diss you! Fin: Hmm, nah. Reef: Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with your giant butt on top?! Fin! Gallery Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Reef-Fin-Lo triangle